Immortal Demigod
by hungergames120
Summary: Percy Jackson gets attacked and now finds himself a vampire and in a Newborn army. How will his friends react to the faster, stronger Percy? Also starting to fall for Jane of the Volturi is pretty surprising. The Volturi and Maria.Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**I was a little hesitant about writing this but the author of Twilight and Percy Jackson crossover told me to go ahead with it. Thanks author: TeAmLeO.56! Also I was thinking of putting Jane in this story (like a spy for Volturi, maybe Percy has chemistry with Jane?) Percy is 18 in this and is no longer with Annabeth (sorry! Don't hit me!)**

Percy's POV.

I was walking down a dark backstreet in the dodgier part of New York. I had just dealt with some with Hellhounds and was now rushing back to my mom's and Paul's apartment, this isn't the route I'd usually take but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. A sudden movement caught my attention. It was fast to fast to be human.

I uncapped riptide and got in an attack stance but it attacked again knocking into me it was as hard as stone. I gasped at the impact and got smashed into a wall. I staggered up and reached for riptide which I let go of when I was knocked away but before I could get it I was thrown back again. I opened my eyes again with difficulty and saw black spots in my vision as well as two people one woman and one man. The woman was beautiful with black hair and stood at 5'1ft with a slight olive complexion under that pearl pale skin. The man had similar looks except he stood at 5'9ft. They seemed to be speaking in Spanish, the girl had a voice like song birds were as the mans was smooth and slow. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I heard snippets of the conversation "parece fuerte" said the girl in a soprano of birds. "sí, necesitamos como muchos en el ejército como sea possible." Buts that all I heard. I saw the man left he jumped up a 17ft high building and practically flew over the rooftops of New York.

The woman glided her way to me and knelt down next to me _what the hades_ _is she doing_ I thought the moment she knelt down "this might hurt just a little." I tried to move but she got me in an iron grip and grabbed my arm and twisted it and I hear a snap over my cry of pain as it broke she brought her lips to my neck and I screamed in pain as felt pain coming from my neck. It was worse than taking a bath in the river Styx but fifty times worse. I slowly sunk into blackness . . . into the pain.

~~~~~This is to short so I'm going to do Percy's transformation. ~~~~~

The heat increases until my body is a burning inferno. I can't show weakness I can hear Lupa the she wolf telling me _"letting your pain show Percy? Never do that" _so I gritted my teeth keeping the screams of pain behind them. I was burning and it hurt, that's all it was just a long pull of pain but after a while I heard a voices talking.

"Jane, I need you to look after him?"

I wasn't sure but I think I heard a growl of protest.

"Why me?" came a high voice which sounded like wind.

"Because I said so . . . wait for him to wake up"

Holy Zeus what are these monsters on about? His heart was beating hard trying to keep him alive. So he just counted his own heartbeat, he was on 304 when the pain started to fade from his fingertips and toes but the fire got more concentrated where his heart was.

The pain faded from his arms and legs but getting hotter and hotter he felt like Leo had set fire to his heart which suddenly took off like helicopter blades faster and faster. The pain made Percy loose what little self-control he had on his body in the first place. His back arched as the pain faded as the same time it got more unbearable. His heart was stuttering and suddenly it stopped . . . and so did the pain. He felt someone touch his wrist, it was warm and gentle and a soft voice said "up you get Newborn." Even if the voice held a soft touch it was menacing

Percy twitched his finger it worked fine. Slowly he opened his eyes. . .

**So there you have it a Newborn Percy Jackson, who is all vamped up! I was thinking of using the film portrayal of Jane who has the perpetual age of 16-17 with blonde hair! Sorry if you don't like this review and PM! Also shall I keep his eyes green? I like red. I might put a poll up!**


	2. The first hunt

**Chapter 2 is going to be so much longer than the last one! Thanks you to those who reviewed ****_(only 1)_**** and I wanted to make it longer and better, so here goes.**

Percy's POV

Everything was so sharp, well defined. I could see everything from the dust particles to the filaments in the light bulb hanging above me but that feeling didn't last long as I remembered Jane. I sat up and too my surprise I let out a feral growl which echoed round the room.

Jane looked unfazed by this she just wore a blank expression of her angelic face which was framed by golden locks that was worn in a bun at the back of her head. She looked about 16-17 but looked older to. The blank expression changed into a small smile just as the pain flared in my body. It felt like I was being stabbed with a sword over and over again and it hurt but the pain left as quickly as it came. I managed to get into a sitting position while watching her calculating her next move.

"How's your throat?" she said in a monotone voice. That suddenly sparked the burning in my throat it felt like a dessert totally dry. I brought my hand to my neck as if trying to stop the pain.

"If you want it to stop follow me." Jane muttered and walked smoothly out the door. I got up and reached for Riptide in my pocket. I couldn't remember it well it was like all my memories were underwater unlike now were everything was crystal clear. _What the Hades was happening? _I thought as I followed Jane out of the windowless room into a much larger one which looked like it was a basement. It had heavy Rock music blaring out of a speaker which reminded me of the Ares cabin in Camp HalfBlood. There were various objects scattered around the room books, CDS, Games consoles and a few TV's. The room was empty but I could tell there were a lot of people living and there were a lot of fights going on.

"Hurry up Newborn" Jane snapped and continued up the stairs. I hurried after her and to my surprise I could hear everything Jane's breathing, a busy road but one thing I couldn't hear was my Heartbeat or Jane's.

"What are you?" I asked as we stepped out into the night.

"You will find out soon enough, Newborn." was her reply. Great she was going to be easy to talk too. "Just follow me and don't stop until I do" she said and took off at an unnatural speed into New York. Hesitant I followed her. I was running to fast to be human we entered New York.

Read on~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Read on~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Read on~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was running to fast to be Human, we entered New York. . ._

Jane's POV

I felt the Newborn follow me as we went into the city I ran into the rougher part of New York and I felt the boy follow. I came to a stop when I saw five drunks that would have to do for the Newborn's first hunt. I waited a millisecond before he came to a halt.

"Right, this is what I want you to do take a deep breath and catch the scent then follow your instincts." I said he nodded and walked over to the edge of the building. He closed his eyes and took a long pull and you could see his demeanour change into a hunter, he crouched down his hands gripping the ledge which crushed under his strength. His eyes opened revealing the crimson eyes that showed strength. He let out a long growl warning me not to come any closer, this was his prey. Leaning forward a bit he lunged towards the men. . .

Percy's POV

"Right, this is what I want you to do take a deep breath and catch the scent then follow your instincts." Jane said I nodded and walked over to the edge of the building. I took a long pull and immediately venom filled my mouth as I smelled them and my brain turned off as I drew in the scent of the humans below. I let out a growl, _mine _the blood was _mine._ I jumped down which surprised the humans and yanked the one nearest me into a wall by his hair nothing else mattered except for heat under his skin and his thudding heart. He opened his mouth to shout a warning but I bit into his windpipe cutting him of and warm blood filled my mouth and I gulped it back and the burn in my throat calmed down as I took this man's blood. I heard Jane in the background killing the other men so they wouldn't go anywhere. Soon he ran dry and I dropped his limp body to the floor and immediately the fire started again. I looked at Jane who had just finished one of the men. She nodded at the rest of them and said "go ahead" so a jumped forward and finished of the other three of and finally the burning in my throat was muted and I would be fine for a while.

Once I'd finished it dawned on me what I was now but just for confirmation I turned to Jane who said "I guess you guessed what we are now Newborn." I nodded and then looked at the bodies "What do we do with these?" I asked

"Put them in a pile here" she said gesturing to a car which had the men's scent on it.

I piled them up and the hood of the car. Jane produced a lighter and opened the petrol tank and said "get back." I jumped up on to a building and hung on to the ridge so I was hanging over the side and with perfect aim Jane flicked the lighter into the petrol tank at the same moment as she joined me up on the building. "BOOM!" It could be heard for miles around.

Jane landed elegantly back on the floor with me following close behind. "Are you done yet, or can you hunt some more?" I felt sate but kind of sloshy. I just nodded and followed her back to the nameless building I woke up in and I had the feeling people like us would be there.

**There you have it his first hunt please review give me prompt whatever. In the next chapter Percy gets to see himself with red eyes and so on so . . . au revoir. **


	3. Vampire Basics

**Hey again and THANK YOU! I can't believe the support I got from various people. This chapter Percy explains his situation to Jane (his past life)**

Percy's POV

We jumped onto the roof of the nameless building. I could hear heavy rock music thudding from the basement also snarling and growling? Jane continued to enter the shaking building with a confident stride with me trailing behind. This would be interesting.

We entered the basement and all eyes were on me and Jane. I could tell that I stood out what with my bright orange Camp HalfBlood T-shirt but Jane just glared at them and they shrunk back except for three people. One which was obviously the leader strutted up to Jane while his followers edged closer as if protecting him. The leader was 5'9 in height with broad shoulders and brown hair which was in a buzz cut. The other two had light hair and a similar stature. The one thing which made me anxious was the fact they all had bright crimson eyes that surveyed me like I was Kronos or something.

"Hi Jane, who's your friend?" taunted the leader. I felt my lips draw back into a snarl and I took one step forward. Which made the three boys back away and caused Jane to look at me with wide eyes obviously no one had stood up for her in a while. Jane grabbed my wrist and yanked me to and area which had neat piles of books around the place and you could tell she was the one who only reads them.

"Vampire basics" Jane said "First we cannot go out in sunlight and secondly we only hunt people who will not be missed from society, like those drunks we had. Understand." I nodded and sat down on the floor and patted the floor next to me and said "there's room for one more" in which she complied. "So newborn, what's your story?" I smiled sadly and told her.

_Flashback_

_2 months earlier. . . _

_The last time I was here my Brother, Leon was stumbling over the border being chased by a Hellhound. Which he killed with a pen exactly the same as riptide and it became pretty obvious who his godly parent was to everyone, at precisely the time when a trident flashed into the sky. _

_For the first few weeks I tolerated him but after that his real traits started to show he was arrogant and cruel to me and the younger campers. Everyone else thought he was a hero for destroying the hellhound . . . well apart from the Stolls who just saw him as a target for new pranks. Even Annabeth liked him!_

_I was walking down the beach when I stepped on a bear can, which was a couple of metres away from where Leon and Annabeth were kissing. I just stood there in utter shock, she was drunk you could tell that but did she like Leon? I turned on my Heal and ran back to the Poseidon cabin packed my stuff and when everyone was at dinner I left._

_I spent the next three months of my life in utter depression; every day was the same wake up, wallow in my grief, and kill monsters than go back to bed. I was walking back to my mom's when I came across a demigod dying from Hydra venom and was begging me to kill him. "Please my mother gives you permission! Nyx's symbol flashed in the sky indeed given me permission. So I grabbed his dagger and plunged it into his heart and he let out a contented sigh as he died. _

_I was considered a traitor and was exiled from both camps and lost all the powers of the sea. Apart from Riptide and the ability to see monsters I was practically mortal and a traitor to all Gods and demigods._

_End of Flashback_

"You know the rest though right." I said with a grimace running my hand over my neck where I was bitten. "So you are a demigod?" she asked. I gave a nod and picked up a random book and flipped through the pages fast, taking in every word. Jane and I just sat in silence for the next five hours until the man came in. I got up in ready to fight but Jane grabbed me and pulled me down. He walked over to us knelt down to Jane and said "This Newborn is your responsibility; I know you told him the basics but I want him kept alive." Jane gave a glare and replied with a stiff "yes".

He nodded and continued to walk but not before he turned around and chucked a mirror at my feet and then walked on. I picked it up and looked into and took in an unnecessary gulp of air. My skin lost its tan which was now pale white which contrasted well to my black hair. My features were more defined but the creepiest thing was my eyes which were crimson red. I wasn't vain but I looked pretty good.

Jane watched my assessment with an amused smile. "Do you miss it? . . . Being human." I asked. "Not really that was a long time ago." She said dismissively until she stiffened realizing she let something slip. "What do you mean?" I asked "Uh . . ." she stuttered I elbowed her and said "Tell me later". She nodded and pulled out a deck of cards and we played cards for the next couple of hours.

3 weeks later

Annabeth's POV

**Breaking News **flashed across the TV screen in the big house as we watched the news. There had been a couple of disappearances in New York and we were going to assess were the missing teenagers had gone. A monster probably had something to do with it. My mind was on other things like a certain sea greened eyed boy with black hair there happened to go by the name of Percy Jackson. I know he saw me kiss Leon and left, but I was drunk and I never felt so bad in my life. Everyone was certain he would forgive me when I told him the true story.

"Annabeth please pay attention." Chiron said as we watched pictures of random teenagers that came up on the screen the ones who we had to find. "Right" Chiron said drawing everyone's attention "The quest is . . ." He never got to finish because Hazel gasped loudly causing people to look at her with looks of curiosity, she had tears running down her face as she looked at the TV screen. There was a picture of Percy on the New York teenager disappearances. Missing since three weeks ago.

Everyone stared at the television in horror as we saw his photo until it went off screen. We all just sat in silence hoping it was a joke a sick one but that hope quickly vanished as I saw blackness.

**There you go WOO chapter 3. Preview, review and Pm me.**

**Bye! **


	4. Fights

**So hey again thanks for supporting this! In the last chapter I time jumped three weeks so I added two weeks onto that so Percy is 1 month old.**

**Percy's POV**

After five weeks, I got into the habit of how our 'coven' worked. Just stay quiet and follow the rules. Be back before dawn and only hunt dregs that won't end up on the missing people record. Also bright colours don't sit well with the other Newborn's. So I was wearing torn jeans, a navy blue hoodie and a black long sleeved T-shirt. Jane had to practically rip it of me because it was filthy with dirt and blood from previous hunting trips.

I don't know what I could call Jane, friend, protector, hunting partner? She was probably stuck on what to call me to. We just normally just stuck in the corner and read books and played cards. But we did look after each other especially when Alex **(the boy in the last chapter) **picked a fight.

I was alone right now just sitting on the floor and listening to everyone breathing when Alex walked up and said "Where's Jane, Jackson. Missing her?" He smirked. That's why I hated him he was just like Leon. Though he was true Jane did have a habit of vanishing at certain times even in the day and every she did I always panicked worried she got toasted or she got hurt but she always came back and just acted like nothing was wrong. I just growled at him, and his arrogant smirk turned into a snarl. _Oh Hades _I thought sarcastically, the only problem with Alex is that he a short temper.

He lunged aiming for my neck and I aimed for his torso. Loud sounds echoed through the basement we reside in as our bodies collided but it didn't hurt you know getting chucked into a wall. I had the upper hand in speed so I mostly just dodged his blows until he suddenly crumpled to the floor screaming in agony with Jane behind him with a little smile on her face. So that's why everybody avoided her. She told me some vampires had special abilities like tracking, mind reading and shields the latter she practically spat the answer out. I guessing hers caused awful pain because Alex got shakily to his feet and bolted to the door in fact half the vampires in the basement cleared out to hunt for the night. Jane scared them like hell and she scared me to sometimes.

She walked up to me and slapped me hard round the face and then yelled "You can be so stupid sometimes Percy, you don't know how to fight other newborns he's had some training whereas you have had none!" she finished her rant and grabbed my hand, there was a sharp metallic screech as my hand got torn off. I hadn't lost a limb before and that was the only thing that hurt. I hissed in pain and went to pick up my hand when I heard another hiss of pain and I saw Jane on the floor with all her muscles trembling with extortion. All other Vampires have made for the door so it was just me and Jane. I was worried someone hurt her until she got to her feet. "How did you do that?" she demanded "what?"

"You have a special power Percy. It felt like I was holding up the sky Percy and you told me you did that when you were younger." It all clicked. I had held up the sky so maybe I did have a power.

"We have to practise come." She ordered and started to walk out the door. "Uh Jane . . ." she turned around and I held up my hand "What do I do with this? Burn it?"

"No! Lick it; the venom will stick it back on." Holy Zeus that sounded gross but I still licked it, coating it with venom and stuck it back on my arm and followed Jane out.

We ran to a secluded dock which was closed for the night and started practise. I got into it quickly and soon Jane was on the floor from twelve metres away. "That's good Percy." I smiled at her and she smiled back but she had a glint her eye I had never seen before. "SURPRISE ATTACK!" she yelled suddenly and threw herself forward crashing into me and pining me to the floor. I locked my red eyes with hers and we just stared at each other until I burst out laughing and eventually we just lay there and laughing so hard we were gasping for unnecessary breath. "Come on Newborn, I'll show you some combat moves." That surprised me because I never thought Jane knew combat she seemed so elegant. But I guess she proved she wasn't since she was still pinning me to the ground. Two can play this game; I suddenly rolled us over so she was underneath me "surprise attack!" I said mimicking her words. "You win this time Newborn." Jane said with a mock sigh before she threw me backwards. So we spent the next hour learning fighting moves it was pretty fun because it's not like sword fighting with Jason or accidently firing arrows at Chiron vampires totally relied on their bodies or gifts the latter which Jane uses more she was just as competent in this kind of fighting than I was. "Are you thirsty?" I asked her eyes were deep red with black round the edges which was slowly working the way to her pupils. I wasn't sure about her by my throat killed I just wanted to find some unlucky people who were wondering past who didn't have enough time to think _Tree Nymph_ before they were sucked dry.

I froze suddenly I heard hearts strong beating hearts, Jane caught the scent to and she was looking to our left were the sound was coming from. The fire in my throat was burning like hell. The blood smelt really earthy and fresh whoever had this blood was very healthy. One of them smelt like a goat. I ran in the direction of the smell and jumped onto a broadcasting tower and saw ten people and they all smelled pretty good. Except for the two that smelt of death and decay but . . . I can work with that.

I let a low feral growl which got their attention pulling my hood up and checking Jane was with me I jumped down ready to let the blood frenzy begin.

**So . . .? Do you know who these people are? Answer or message me! Should Percy kill anyone of his 'friends'? **

**Bye**


	5. The Attack and meeting

**So hey again thanks for your support! The people in the last chapter were, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Leo and the Stolls. So yeps!**

Percy POV

I landed across from the humans and crouched down and prepared to attack. I heard Jane land behind me; a soft thud echoed my thought as she did. The fire in my throat was unbearable and I homed in on one with uneven brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Her blood was smelt sweet like roses would. They all drew out weapons the girl had a knife which she tried to drive into my un-beating heart. I snarled at her and batted the knife away and grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the floor I bared my teeth until I heard a panicked "PIPER!" This came from a male a couple of feet away. The girl I had let out a scream as she wriggled and writhed trying to break out of my iron grip.

I froze Piper . . . Piper I knew that name. I looked down into her eyes and from my fuzzy human memories I saw her with me and a blonde haired and blue eyed male laughing at something. I knew this girl I jerked back snapping out of hunt mode and backing away. Taking a deep breath I turned and ran away, away from my old friends and away from the memories. I put a two mile radius between me and them and sunk down to the floor and just sat there not blinking, not moving till I heard a soft "Percy?" from Jane who sat across from me. I didn't answer I just sat there motionless and after a minute of silence she said "I didn't attack them after you ran away." I let out a breath of relief and smiled at her "Thank you" I muttered. "You knew them? Before you were changed."

I flinched at the reminder of my changing everyone did when someone brought it up. They normally lost a limb or two.

"I knew them, there all demigods from Camp HalfBlood and Camp Jupiter, There was Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Leo and the Stolls back there I think." I said. We just sat on the floor until a thought struck me.

"Jane! Do you think they saw me?" I asked panicked, I didn't want them to be in danger. I had my hood up but still . . . human eyes weren't as good as my new ones and I still can't believe I was missing so much. Jane gave me a look to say are you an actual idiot? I probably was but seeing your ex, and everyone you cared about trying to kill you freaked you out a bit. "We better get back the suns coming up." I said pushing the demigods from my mind. _What the Hades_ I thought shocked as I saw the ashy remains of our house. Jane saw my shocked expression and smirked and said "She changes houses every couple of months. Relax." I just stared at her not because of the house moving because Jane was saying relax now that was weird. "Come on we have to find there scent before the suns up." I said. We traced there scent until we were 30mls out of New York until we heard snarling and growling definitely our crowd just as dawn was breaking. We were in a stone cottage nestled between pine trees with blacked out windows that were shaking because of the thudding bass over the video game tracks. The cottage was small but the basement had to be big to fit in nineteen wild vampires. I went down first into the basement with what I hoped was a confident tread and found a corner in the room and sat down trying to ignore the fire in my throat, we didn't get time to hunt while tracking the rest of the 'coven' back to this . . . my own personal underworld don't I feel flattered. I sat there waiting for Jane to come in but she didn't.

MEANWHILE#MEANWHILE#

Jane's POV

As soon as Percy left into the cottage basement I sprinted out the door back to the highway we passed. The sun was coming up and I swear I was never that stupid when I was a Newborn. Where did all the stupid stories come from about the sun and staking is that what humans called it? All we did was sparkle when sunlight touched our skin. I stopped running when I smelt Felix, Demetri and my brother Alec.

"Jane" my brother greeted me kissing my cheek. "Alec" I replied, I nodded at Demetri and Felix who acknowledged me with blank expressions. "Aro is anxious about this army what news?" Demetri asked in a smooth voice.

After the Cullen's, we had word of an old foe Maria making a bigger army than usual and I was sent as a spy. I obviously didn't want to go but Maria has seen most of the guard apart from me and Alec, but Aro, Marcus and Caius needed my brother for executions so I had to go. The problem was who would have supposedly bit me. So to Maria, Rico bit and to Rico, Maria bit me. The first couple of months were Hell as Maria created more until we reached eighteen Recruits. I had to report to my master every once in an while. I thought Maria would finally stop until I was told to watch over Percy. After he became a Vampire it made life in the army bearable with is sense of humour and so on. I didn't report his demigod status to any of them I don't know why I just felt wrong if I tried.

"There are nineteen including me and one other talented one apart from me." I said in my regal voice not mentioning Percy. "What is his talent?" Alec asked me. "It's both offensive and defensive, but I'm not sure what his power is." I said keeping my poker face on.

They nodded at me before departing at Vampire speed so I was just alone. As I made my way to the cottage I thought about Percy. I have no idea what to call him so I settled with hunting partner. Even though I was old my throat did hurt from lack of blood I _even_ considered drinking animal blood on the way back but then thought of the Cullen's and growled in disgust. Human lovers. But then I remembered the incident last night to do with Percy and his demigod friends.

I quickly brushed that aside as the cottage came into view. I down the stairs and tried to ignore Percy's eyes as they followed me.

**Sorry if this is rubbish but I had serious writers block and it just wouldn't flow. But anyway was it good and PLEASE give me prompt if you want this to continue.**

**ByeJ**


	6. A visit from dad

**So this is the chapter I put Percy's brother in it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

We made it back to camp without problem except a much shaken Piper. Whatever that creature was it wanted us. It was weird it attacked then ran away did it think it was outnumbered? My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hand wrapped around my waist, "Leon" I muttered as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, babe." He said as we made our way to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

Jason explained the story to all the Camp cabin councillors and Rachel who had just arrived from New York. "Whatever creature this is there must be a lair of some sort." Will Solace said **(son of Apollo). **"Correct Will" Chiron said nodding he was about to continue but Rachel's eyes turned green

_A lost Hero shall rise again _

_But with the strength of the sky_

_And speed of a wave_

_Binds and bonds will be tested _

_As the darkness unfolds_

Rachel collapsed and had to be carried back into the house. "That was brief" Connor muttered. Everyone smiled at this even though we were missing Percy. "If this thing took Percy were getting him back." Nico said determinedly. Even though no one said anything, they were thinking_ if_ Percy was alive.

Jane's POV

I was out hunting with Percy and probably two of the stupidest vampires in existence the latter which were currently discussing which evil villain was the best. When did humans or Vampires get so mundane? I heard Percy sigh in annoyance we hadn't hunted since  
the incident with demigods and I could tell Percy was anxious to hunt his eyes were pitch black and his hands twitched in annoyance wanting to hunt but I also had a feeling he wanted to rip of mundane number one and two's heads.

I inhaled deeply and took off over the roof and ran for a mile or two and waited a second for Percy. Percy had been distant lately, I had a feeling he was figuring out what was happening. He was at my side at an instance "Jane how old are you?" He asked on a stiff voice. I froze "Eleven Months" I replied curtly. Thanking myself for my ability to lie.

"You aren't" Percy said turning to me stalking closer like he does when he's hunting "you look like you sixteen but older, I can see it in your eyes. How old are you really?" He said he was still walking when he said that but now he stopped directly in front of me and was using his height **(6'1) **to look me straight in the face so close our noses were touching. I didn't say anything I just stared into his black eyes. He leant towards my eye until his lips were on my ear "I'll find out Jane." He whispered.

I felt anger surge through me how dare he, I used my power at full blast and smiled when he crumbled to the floor through his withering in pain he still managed to get me to the floor using his power. I growled at because I couldn't look at him to use my power. He stopped his and we both stood up. I glared at him and pushed past so I could get a better view of a group of men. I didn't care if they were drunks, drug addicts I just wanted to hunt and not look at Percy. I was about to attack but Percy grabbed my arms and pulled me so I crashed into his chest. I thrashed and was about to growl at him but his hand slapped over my mouth. I saw why he stopped me there were two police cars driving past. The men were silent as they drove past but as soon as they left Percy let me go he smirked playfully and said "Impulsiveness, you could be the daughter of Ares." I shoved him lightly our relationship was weird we could be like best friends or at each other's throats. "Come on let's hunt" he said and jumped down.

Percy's POV

After finishing the men, me and Jane took the bodies to the ocean surrounding New York. We jumped in taking half the bodies each. I swam sleek and quickly down to the bottom avoiding the litter and junk. Until I found a large rock, I handed my bodies to Jane and flipped the rock up while Jane put the bodies underneath. The bolder wobbled adjusting to the new surface. I pushed down hard so the bodies crushed and the bolder sat more stably. Jane nodded in consent and high fived me. I shot to the top faster than Apollo's sun chariot and emerged dripping wet **(Remember he lost all his demigod powers)** "Will you be ok?" Jane asked, my throat was itching but not burning I would be ok for a few days. I was about to nod but we both froze when the water next to us started to bubble and froth and a man came out.

I stood or floated in front of Jane. The man had black hair, a tan with sea green eyes that had crinkles round his eyes which gave the impression he smiled a lot. I was looking at my father. "Percy" he said looking at me with happiness he moved forward to hug me but I swam back making tiny tidal waves. I saw red "Stay away from me." He looked hurt "Per . . ."

"NO!" I yelled "you just sat back and watched me get exiled for just fulfilling a death wish. You watched me get my heart broken by my own brother and you didn't do anything. Stay AWAY from me and Jane." With as much venom I could muster. I grabbed Jane's hand and toed her to shore and turned around only to find my dad gone but I felt a voice in my head _don't trust her Percy. _I ignored this because Jane was the only thing that made my life in the 'coven' bearable and I didn't want to lose that.

**Ta Da, sorry it took sooooooo long but I had major writes block thanks to Blackest Slytherin for this sort of prompt. Thanks bye!**


	7. Hugs and Ninjas

**Hi again! This chapter is a filler of a sort. I might need more prompt, got some writers block. :)**

Jane's POV

Let's just say I was pretty shocked that I met Percy's dad the _Sea God_ may I point out. I looked over at Percy he was just staring at the ocean he was angry, upset. I knew the feeling because being burned at the stake for witchcraft when you're a teenager does change your perspective on things. I walked over to Percy and wrapped my arms around his waist and eloped him into a hug he was unresponsive for a bit but then wrapped his arms around me. The only person I hugged had been Alec but it was cold and just for a greeting but I felt comfortable with this, hugging someone who I hoped actually cared for me. "Thank you." I muttered softly. "For?" He asked."Caring for me" I said. I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his lips but his eyes flicked worriedly to the dawn which was rising rapidly.

I suddenly felt incredibly guilty for everything deceiving Percy and being a spy. He might not know it but his second life was running out. I thought back to that Newborn a year or so ago Bree was her name I think. Felix killed her and even though this Newborn I was hugging probably knew something was up and it was only a matter of time before he found out about . . . "JANE!" Percy yelled he looked shocked I soon found out why he was glittering like crystal. The sun had fully come out and know was shining directly on Percy. "It doesn't burn" he exclaimed in awe. I mentally slapped myself for day dreaming now he will get more suspicious. "You look . . . nice" Percy said pointing at me I was sparkling too. "Thanks, what do you want to do today?" I asked. "We should probably look for a place to hide because I think people will start to notice to sparklepires." Percy chortled. I smiled "Come on Newborn" I said.

We ran, keeping in the shadows of buildings as much as possible. We stopped at some old abandoned flats which looked like they could collapse and a still wind. "Here" Percy whispered. "Why are you whispering?" I whispered back giggling. "We are gonna be Ninja's ok? Ninjas are super quiet" he whispered still smiling. I nodded and proceeded to sneak my way through the building with Percy. It got too quiet and I checked for Percy's breathing but there was none. Even though I knew Vampires didn't breath but I still panicked. I spun round and felt a growl come out from behind my teeth. I grabbed the figure and was about to chuck it to the wall. But then I saw that the figure was Percy. "It was just a joke Jane" he was still whispering. He was about to say more but he stopped. I finally realised why, we were close too close. Our lips were millimetres apart. No No! I drew back at exactly the same time Percy let out a frustrated sigh. His breath smelt nice it was sweet but with something nice like spices or cloves, every vampires breath was sweet smelling but we all had different body scents. Percy's scent was the same as saltwater with something earthy thrown in.

_No Jane don't_ I mentally scolded I have a job to do to bring people to justice. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap. I snapped my eyes open to find Percy staring at me with a concerned expression. "You ok you sort of spaced out" I nodded he continued "for ten hours" he said worriedly. Frown lines appearing on his forehead. That's what I love about Percy he's always there even if it means waiting ten hours to get a response from a brooding vampire girl.

Absentmindedly I reached up and smoothed the lines on his forehead, trying to wash away the worry. He relaxed but his eyes still had worry in them. Continuing I moved my hand so it rested on his cheek bone still caressing his face. "We should go" his voice sounded strained. I just let my hand drop and walked out the door.

The run back was uneventful in the twilight, until we reached the stone cottage. We walked down the stairs to the basement ignoring everyone's eyes on us we sat back down on the floor. We just literally sat down when Rico came down. His eyes pinpointed us and he smiled "Jane and Percy, I thought you got toasted" he said light-heartedly. I saw Percy seethe he hated Rico and I did to but I tried not to show it because I know I could possibly loose a limb. "We found some old flats and hid until the sun went down" I knew Percy wouldn't say anything he knew Rico lied to keep us under control. Rico just nodded and turned and noticed a pile of ashes on the floor too big to be an arm or a leg.

Rico let out an animalistic screech and proceeded to rip one of the many TVS of the wall and throwing it a girl called Shelly who dodged out the way. "WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUPID!" he yelled and grabbed Alex round the neck who for once looked scared "I wasn't here" he squeaked. But Rico wasn't interested he through Alex into the game centre and then ripped mundane number twos shoulder of. The boy cried in pain and skittered away. "Danger ranger" Percy muttered and I soon discovered he was right Rico was doing a dangerous thing there were eighteen of us against him and already Alex was back with mundane number one flanking him defensively. Other Vampires in the room were grouping together for protection. As usual Rico's temper tantrums ended naturally, he took a long breath and tossed mundane number two's arm back to its owner who recoiled licking the tear coating it in venom and stuck his arm back on.

"How do you expect this coven to last if we keep killing each other?" At least have the coven looked angry about being called a coven but it was true we _were_ a coven. "Hand over any lighters or matches. You could have them back when you hunt." Rico said in a steely voice. "Tonight I want Logan, Warren, Sam and Mary to hunt and Lily your eyes are dark you too." After these various vampires left, Rico did and as soon as he did the fights started again.

**Hello, done! This is sort of a filler chapter. Next time Percy follows Jane when she visits the guard (what do you think?) I NEED your help you know because I don't know what to do about the army should they attack Camp HalfBlood or The Cullen's? Thanks bye!**


	8. Kronos and Kisses

**So here is chapter eight I hope you enjoy it and I tried hard sorry it was short. Ahhh! **

Percy's POV

_After these various vampires left, Rico did and as soon as he did the fights started again . . . _

I jumped up onto my feet lightly as soon as Rico closed the basement door. I was hoping to sneak out with Sara's group. One thing you need to know about Sara is that she hated Alex and Alex hated her so it was normally a member of their gang that lost a couple of limbs. But being my usually kelp headed self I wanted to follow Rico I wanted to know what was happening and why a bunch of Newborn vampire were needed. I tried to look like I was in Sara's group, just some random vampire teen going out for a late night snack. Jane was following me, she could read me easily she knows I want to follow Rico

As soon as we were out of the cottage we split off from her group and followed Rico's scent until we were thirty miles into New York. Rico's scent stopped at dark alley. I perched on the top of a building with Jane next to me. "How many?" asked high voice, I felt my lip twitch back over my teeth ready to snarl, from my fuzzy human memories I heard a soprano of birds _this might hurt just a little _it was her. I caught the look on Jane's face she looked amused. Then I heard a sort of tinkling sound which paused for Rico to say "Nineteen" proudly he clearly wanted to make her happy. Then the sound started again, _what the Hades _I thought looking at Jane with a raised eyebrow she mouthed _kissing _at me. They were kissing eugh!

Before I could process this Jane froze a nanosecond before three black cloaked figures landed in front of her and Rico. "We don't want to hurt you." said a man who unlike Nico looked stereotypically Italian. "But this little army of yours, needs to get ready" I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid an army. That's why she kept creating more. "For the upcoming fight" another voice muttered he looked the same as Jane except for the hair colour and jawline. "Kronos needs them ready soon. The attack is in six days on Olympus . . . get them ready" the boy spoke again. I felt dread wash over me I was going to fight against my old family with the titan that took so many lives' away from people but the worst thing in the world was that Jane was in on it I wasn't a complete idiot I can tell when two people are related. "We will get them ready, report to Aro." My creator said.

"Good" Jane's brother said.

I couldn't hear anymore I silently turned and ran. I didn't acknowledge were I was going until I was at the empire state building. Before I could go in I felt a hand grab my wrist spinning me around. Jane stood there looking like if she could cry she would. I glared at her "Percy I'm sorry!" we were on a main street so to human eyes we looked like a couple with relationship issues.

I dragged Jane into a Dark alley and let out a growl of frustration "You lied to me" I yelled "I knew something was up, I told you everything about Kronos, Olympus all that!" "I didn't I swear, Aro already knows about all the Gods" Jane replied practically dry sobbing now and one thing about Jane is that she never cries or tries to you know she is telling the truth. "I didn't want to kill your friends when we saw them." Jane reasoned she was true about that I felt my anger slowly start to diminish. "I'll help you" Jane said softly. She took my hands "I promise" she looked at the floor waiting for my decision. "What about your brother?" I hissed seeing red again. "My brother can look after himself, he has the Volturi and besides I found something better." She paused "Or should I say someone better." I suddenly felt a rush of emotions for Jane she was more than a hunting partner she was much more. I lifted her chin up and looked into her crimson eyes I lent in at kissed her cool stone lips. It's different than kissing a human not two soft liquid filled fleshy things pressing together . . . just stone lips. Jane was unresponsive for a couple of seconds before she wrapped her arms round my neck and pulled me closer At first I stayed with Jane for solely protection purposes. But now . . . Holy Zeus. After a few minutes (I was thankful that Vampires didn't need to breath) we pulled away and pushed our foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. I smiled at her and whispered teasingly "I trust you Ninja Jane" she smirked and said "We need to get back. Act like you know nothing and we will plan something out" Jane said. "Sure thing mam" I muttered not wanting to let our little banter drop. Jane smiled, gave me a quick kiss and then took off back to the cottage with me following close behind.

When we got back we stopped at the basement door put our poker faces on and walked into the basement trying to look normal and hesitant protecting our space. I wondered how Rico was going to rile us up enough so we want to fight demigods. _Well I guess we'll find out_ I thought as I settled down today.

**Guys I did it woo! So what now what shall I write now. I took all your comments on board and most were mixed so I hoped you like the twist.**

**1) Who likes the pairing?**

**2) Do you like my story?**


	9. Authors note Sorry!

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for ages (Two weeks ) I know what it's like to wait that long for a fandom to be updated and It wants to make you tear the writers head of so don't kill me! I have had major writers block so the next chapter should be up by at the very least Saturday. Thanks for the support and sorry.**

**I was also thinking of starting a new Drew/Leo fic what do you think?**

**Love you guys. HUNGERGAMES120!**


	10. Preparing for the threat

**So thanks for the support. I got a few comments about how the Pairing is 'dumb' but I just want to say it did say on the extra info and in the description so with all due respect why are you reading something which clearly states the pairing? But Hay ho! 9****TH**** chapter here we go. Ooh that rhymes (I'm turning into Apollo!) Also I had a few comments saying Percy should meet Annabeth soon but I want to save that for the finale. This is going to longer to say sorry.**

Annabeth's POV

All the cabin councillors were called to Olympus along with the praetors of camp Jupiter. Hermes came and teleported us into the throne room, all twelve Olympians were there looking grim and in Poseidon's case crushed. I wonder what happened. "Heroes" Zeus began "Kronos has risen once again." Saying there was a collective gasp was an understatement there were shrieks of horror from the Aphrodite camper _not _including Piper. "From what we have heard they plan to attack in five days be ready and prepared we believe that Kronos has discovered a new type of monster. I believe Piper daughter of Aphrodite got attacked by one?" Zeus said.

Piper paled as Zeus had implied she should explain what she saw when we were investigating the disappearances. "The monster was strong . . . incredibly strong and fast I couldn't move." "Did you see its face?" my mother asked. Piper shook her head "it was too dark" she explained. I heard Leon snort and turned to glare at him she was scared. Leon smirked back at me until his eyes narrowed and the smirk was replaced with a frown. Confused I turned to see Poseidon visibly relax at the last statement Piper said. Has he got something to do with it? "DISSMISSED!" Zeus yelled suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts. We all bowed and left the throne room and began to get ready for the attack.

MEANWHILE!~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

Percy's POV

I heard Rico come down the stairs but I kept my eyes on the book doing the thing I do best being a seaweed brain. "Everyone, listen up" Rico said keeping his voice at normal volume knowing full well we can hear him. I looked and studied his face It was controlled but you could see the anxiety slipping through trying to figure how he is going to convince us to fight. "We have a problem." Rico said everyone froze Rico was practically talking to statues. "There is a threat of the highest," Rico paused dramatically before continuing "There is a race of half- breeds, they are half human, half god. I looked around the room finding their reactions hilarious. "What?" said Alex in a disbelieving tone. Rico nodded smiling slightly "I know impossible to process but it's true, but imagine what their blood will taste like." Now that caught everyone's attention, I knew it would be nice to taste it certainly smelled nice when I almost sucked Piper dry. Jane's voice broke the silence by saying "why are _they _a threat?" That was brave even if Jane was a member of the vampire police. Rico lips twitched back a bit like he wanted to snarl at Jane but his face settled back into its calm façade. "These Half-bloods are powerful they have swords that can kill any monster including use!" he didn't stop there "They know of our existence so they know what's coming." Everyone was snarling now even the tamer kids Alex stepped forward eagerly "Let's go now boss get them out of the picture now!"

"No you moron we need to plan." Rico chided while reaching for a ziplock bag and produced two pieces of fabric one was bright orange the latter was purple. I mentally panicked they were the camp t-shirts but what worried me the most was that when I first came here I was wearing the Camp HalfBlood t-shirt but no one seemed to notice they were edging towards the fabrics.

"I was doing some surveillance and I picked up these on the way if you know what I mean." Rico said with a raised eyebrow. I felt sick knowing that he killed two campers. Rico continued his speech by saying "Everyone come take a whiff." We didn't need any more convincing.

We all lined up and took a sniff everyone's reactions were the same wide eyes etc. A nameless vampire was next to me took the back and smelt the scent when he finished he was going to pass the bag back up the line but I held my hand out and hissed quietly. He did a double take and then passed the bag to me. I stuck my nose in the opening and sniffed. I kept my poker face on but it smelled great half-bloods had really rich and healthy blood but that was probably ichor but It would be cool to taste this blood and my throat burned but I couldn't kill any of my friends or what I thought were my friends. Snapping out of my reverie I passed the bag to Jane.

It was soon back to Rico who had moved to the staircase leading up to the kitchen which had sunlight streaming through. "There are many things you need to know about being vampire and one thing is that for two weeks starting from today the sunlight is in a particular place which means sunlight will not harm us." That wasn't going to sink in anytime soon but to me it was a bunch of Pegasus shit, it was Apollo that did all the work but everyone was too hyped up to think that threw. He went upstairs resisting all the pleas to come back and as soon as the basement door opened, sunlight came pouring down into the dark basement. "I'm fine everyone no burning. Come on up I want to see who's the bravest." Not very subtle but very effective because Alex and his cronies started to edge their way to the door. They were still a foot away from the staircase "Guys I'm fine seriously! Come here Alex." Rico came back down and made a grab for Alex who dodged so Rico ended up with mundane number one. Soon he was up their laughing "This is awesome I'm all sparkly, Alex it's fine." "Well done." Rico exclaimed loudly.

That was enough for Alex because he gritted his teeth and marched up the stairs and was soon laughing with mundane number one. Soon one by one people went up the stairs until we were all up there looking at each other in awe. "Round up kids." Rico said. Jane and I stayed where we were listening to quickly demonstrating some fighting techniques and soon we were in pairs practising. As usual me and Jane were the glaring exceptions we just sat there and played cards while silently observing the same mistakes which happened over and over again. I noticed Rico was saying the same thing _Watch your back. Aim for the neck. Move faster._

This went on for about a day until night fell and we were all thirsty and everyone was edgy. Rico rounded us up "well done now time for a taste of the sweet life. Follow me." and took off running with us following him like puppies, with me and Jane at the back of the pack. As we ran Jane said "You have a plan?" "No I tend to just go in thrashing my sword and hoping for the best." I said remembering my past quests with Jason, Annabeth and all my friends. Jane laughed and continued to run.

We reached New York and stopped by the docks "There it is." Rico said gesturing to a big importing ship which was 10 miles out the city. "When the lights go out she's all yours." There was a jitter of whispering as Rico dove in and you could see him climb on the ship heading for the broadcasting tower no doubt turning the radio off and soon the lights went off and we all dove in like a shoal of fish. Soon we were all on the deck and already it was filled with screams and the thick smell of blood. My brain shut down all I could focus on was the smell of the blood and the burn in my throat. Most of the blood smelt clean and luscious, that blood was not going to be in their bodies for much longer.

When it was all over I felt hot and flushed. My thirst was totally slaked but I guessed I was at the low end of the kill count unlike Alex who was sitting on a small pile of bodies laughing with delight He was the same all the other vampires on the ship who were also loving having clean blood instead o dregs. I had to admit it was a nice change, as I finished I looked for Jane who was in the water because she already finished I jumped In as Rico was telling everyone to sink the ship. Me and Jane watched until Jane turned around and said softly "I need to report to Aro ok." I nodded my head. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and on my forehead before vanishing into the water.

Trying to act normal I followed the rest of our 'coven' back to the cottage trying to figure out a plan.

**I'm done I hope you liked it and enjoy it I'll try and update soon. Bye! **


	11. Tearing heads of, the usual

**So here we go sorry it took sooooo long I hate it when I have to wait for a week it's like I'm 110 years old (get it?) Any way here it is I hope you like it and I also just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have supported this and sadly this story is reaching the end I afraid.**

Percy's POV

I was soon back in the basement with the rest of the 'clan'. Watching with amusement as Rico tried to dampen the high spirits that having fresh blood caused. I was going to fight with Camp DUH . . . my fatal flaw. "Everyone you've had a taste of the sweet life now for the plan." Everyone gathered round as Rico made us do a quick practise session with me as the glaring exception. All the vampires were hyped up on blood and excitement to the oncoming fight but I was thinking more on _how_ we were going to get on Olympus because we couldn't exactly stroll up to the elevator and ask _oh hi we want to kill some demigods can we go to the 600__th__ floor please or we'll suck you dry_ to the guy behind the desk. That wouldn't go well. I was pulled harshly out of my reverie when camp HalfBlood was mentioned my head snapped up and I could feel a growl coming but I kept it behind my teeth. I just surveyed Rico. "We shall no longer be attacking Olympus instead we will attack the camp their kids stay at. Follow me let the battle commence!" There were screams of asset and people were bolting out the door.

We running fast as usual but we were driven by something other than blood it was ichor that smell was stuck in everyone's mind I could see it play on everyone's faces. I felt a presence behind me and immediately flipped back so I was behind the person. I was about to lunge until I realise it's Jane I double take and then run beside her. "Hi, sorry thought you were someone else." I said looking at her red eyes which seemed to glow she smiled reassuringly and took my hand we were almost at camp I could see all the campers roman and Greek standing together looking at us and all the other monsters that decided to join Kronos. I saw the faces of Jason and Leo near the front both looking deadly serious very unlike Leo. Not wanting to be recognised I pulled my hood up and whispered to Jane "Stay near me and only use your power if you have to." Jane nodded and pulled her own hood up on her blood red hoodie.

Rico suddenly started yelling orders but everyone was to driven on the blood right under their noses to pay any attention. Growling he grabbed mundane number two and chucked him behind yelling "Go into the forest surprise them!" Some of the vampires had come to their senses and began to follow mundane number two. _Good Luck with the traps_. I thought smugly of Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus' cabin.

We finally reached the demigods and the fight began. Sensing the opportunity I did a forward flip and as I flew over I took great pleasure in tearing Alex's head of. Setting it on fire I continued to help demigods not unsheathing Riptide I didn't want people to recognise me so I just used my power to take down a Minotaur as it charged a Hazel she looked confused for a minute assessing me before stabbing the monster before continuing to fight. As the fight went on the demigods kept their distance from us knowing we were helping them. I kept tabs on Jane to make sure she was ok but with her power no monster could touch her.

A strong wind blew across the battle field and three very familiar smell came across to me, one smelt of paper and ink like and Athena child wood and one smelt of Rain like the child of Jupiter and last and least was a smell of sea water and sand, my dearest brother, my ex and my cousin Jason. They were in a defensive stance opposite Kronos who was cackling with glee at Leon's lack of skill with a sword as he flung Leon back. Annabeth let out a battle cry before lunging forward and trying to stab Kronos but was disarmed and thrown back as well knocking Jason over seizing the opportunity I uncapped riptide and immediately felt warmth in my fingertips I hadn't seen it in its true form for a long time. Kronos recovered from shock and yells "Percy Jackson! My grandson nice to see you chose a right side." He thought since I technically became I monster I changed sides. Knowing it wouldn't work if I just charged not with Annabeth and Leon at his feet so I decided to bluff I put on my best smirk and said "Yes I realised what's the point of fighting a battle that can't be won." I said. The three demigods glared at me Leon yelling "traitor!" I continued edging towards Kronos trying to figure out my best point of attack "Yes but before we get down to killing these mere mortals can I just talk to my dearest cousin." I looked down at Jason kneeling in front of him and catching him in an iron grip he scowled but that scowl quickly turned into a look of disbelief as I said "Attack when you see the opportunity." But he could be looking at me like that because of my red eyes. Spinning round I lunged at Kronos aiming for his ribs.

Kronos swung round with his sword intent on beheading me (He has a celestial bronze sword (Kronos).) I ducked swing the hilt of my sword into his ankles which made him stumble back and was instantly met with Jason's golden javelin impaling his chest his scream was cut off as he tuned into gold dust. Looking up at me Jason said "I'm loving the eyes Perce." I laughed and preparing for a very intense meeting with the people I used to call friends.

**Done tra la! Is it good sorry if it's inaccurate but it's my story so it's my view of Kronos. SO THERE!**


	12. Judgement

**So here Is chapter 11 sooo I hope you like it. I'm sooo sorry it took so long I was being lazy and mean. Also please check my new Percy Jackson and Twilight crossover 'Wolfblood'. It's Leo Valdez going to La Push to see his cousin Jacob and can you guess what happened. . . This is a really short chapter like 500 words so sorry.**

**Percy's POV**

_I laughed and preparing for a very intense meeting with the people I used to call friends._

But my laughter quickly turned into a gasp of pain as I finally realised how much blood was around the place Gods it smelt brilliant, before my brain shut down I felt a pair of hands covering my mouth and nose I looked up and saw Jane giving me that very well-known look of _don't do anything stupid. _I just closed my eyes while listening to everyone whispering about what was wrong with me. Oh gods what if the gods want to execute Jane. No! They wouldn't . . . would they? I didn't realise that Nico had shadow travelled us to the Gods throne room. Everyone kneeled except for me and Jane, I wasn't going to kneel for a bunch of . . . never mind.

"Perseus Jackson step forward." Zeus said. I stepped forward and looked each god and goddess straight in the eye. Most looked pretty creeped out except for Aphrodite who was practically drooling in her throne, _sorry I'm taken_ I thought. I was snapped out of my reverie when Zeus bellowed "You turn against your own family against you friends." Now that set my anger up, I let out a shed load of my power not caring who it hit. Enjoying the gasps of pain before hissing "You dare talk to me about loyalty, when you al abandoned me." Everyone shifts uncomfortably even Zeus. "We then shall compromise then," Athena said standing up "Perseus Jackson we will revoke your exile and give you the powers of the sea. All raise your hands In asset." About half the Gods raised their hands including dad. But of course my Brother stood up and screamed "Are we forgetting he's a monster now."

Now that hit the spot I growled viciously at Leon at exactly the same time Jane did. Now that set of some doubt until Hades spoke up "I can change them both back into humans," Jane was at least 600 years old. But hades saw my look and continued "Jane will be changed so she is seventeen years old and since she is a demigod that will be fine."

Zeus bellowed dismissed so I'm guessing that he's agreed to Hades Proposal. I nodded respectfully to Hades and led Jane out. Now for the partying to begin. . .

**I'm done I know its crap but hey this is the best I could do so it might be over in the next chapter.**


	13. You've got your hands full there

**AN- So sorry this took so long had major writers block and sorry. If you don't understand some stuff in this chapter please PM me and I will answer your questions we will have and Percy, Jane and Alec confrontation in the NEXT chapter because there will be a Annabeth and Jane one with Leon backing up Annabeth so I hope you like it.**

**Jane's POV**

Me and Percy were sitting on the pier near the lake at camp HalfBlood we were still waiting to be turned back into humans but the Lord Hades said if we go to bed today we would wake up as humans but I was scared that maybe when Percy turned human again he would want to get back with that daughter of Athena. . .

I was snapped out of my reverie when Percy said " I didn't expect you to a daughter of Demeter" Percy said as he kissed my temple and snaked his arm around my waist. "Neither did I" I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at the sunset and breathed in the scents of camp, "I think I will enjoy living here . . . with you" I muttered and if I could blush I would by now. Percy smiled before saying "well my lady time for you to go to your cabin. We walked near the strawberry fields were the Demeter cabin stood proudly with blooming flowers in hanging baskets littered the porch of the cabins doors. I turned to Percy gave him a peck on the cheek and said "See you tomorrow Ninja Percy", he smirked before pretending to karate chop something before whooshing of to his cabin he wanted to avoid the crowds as much as possible so he didn't strangle Leon or lose control.

With a smile on my face I walked to my cabin and entered which was immediately filled with silence until Katie . . . Gardener was it? Stepped forward "Hi, ummm your bunk is over there and I wanted to say welcome to the Demeter cabin." she stuttered I beaned at her and made my way to where she was pointing and laid down and slowly let sleep take me away."

** Percy's POV**

My body ached everywhere Gods what did I do last night after a moment recap I shot out of bed and spun round to the cabin door before looking at my hands, they had a tan a flicker of happiness flared in me as I ran over to the mirror I was back to the old Percy the tanned one! The old Percy who suddenly wanted to vomit. Rushing to the toilet I puked up blood just blood Hades said that me and Jane would our digestive system is rejecting the blood . . .yuck! I felt a warm hand on my hair as I puked stroking it softly "It's disgusting isn't it" the voice of Jane said since I was still puking I didn't answer and once I was done I flushed the loo and as I looked up I found a toothbrush hovering near my face and I took it gratefully brushing my teeth and as I was finished I turned and saw Jane.

Except instead of red eyes she had deep blue like sapphires and a couple of freckles on her nose and cheek bones she was pale but still beautiful. I just gaped as she dragged me out of the cabin towards the sword fighting arena muttering about how we missed breakfast. I helped Jane pick out a sword and we set to work she was rather good at it but we were soon interrupted by another blonde haired killer with grey eyes instead of blue accompanied by my dearest brother Leon and I heard Jane growl it would be _much_ more intimidating if she was a Vampire. Annabeth smirked obviously expecting the same thing "So Jane up for a little fight?" she said speaking to Jane. "Hey wise girl back off." I was expecting Jane to take up the fight but she grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me looking Annabeth straight in the eyes "I would but due to the current circumstances I cannot today because first of I don't know what we are fighting over and if it is Percy then I believe that is rather pointless because he chose me and you chose his brother so thank you for the offer but I must decline." She said before turning round taking in the audience she had drawn to her and smiled when she saw Leo rolling around on the floor with the Stolls due to their laughter. As she walked away she turned around to Annabeth and said innocently "I thought Athena's children were meant to be smart." Before spinning round and walking to the big house.

"You've got your hands full there Perce" Nico said with a smirk before shadow traveling to the Gods know where.

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also please check out my other stories. Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to the amazing Rick Riorden and Stephanie Meyer for twilight.**


End file.
